


who can turn down a vocal lover?

by let_build_a_snowman



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_build_a_snowman/pseuds/let_build_a_snowman
Summary: “他啊，他做爱的时候吵得不得了。”Brian把自己的思绪从遥远的过去拉回到了现在，在Roger还冥思苦想怎么措辞不会把这个有点害羞的小男孩吓跑的时候突然开了口。似笑非笑地咧着一边嘴角，Brian看着Roger的眼睛因为惊讶突然睁大，狠狠地瞪着他。不过要他说，他一定会把那表情形容成嗔怪。





	who can turn down a vocal lover?

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢大家，我又要来摸鱼了！  
> 这是前两天我在微博上看到的汤不热上的梗（好复杂），原来的梗超级棒，但我不太会写，就改了一点。  
> 显然，我不怎么会写东西，大家就将就将就看看吧，摸完鱼我就要再回去学习了（不可能的）……

“Cut！”第四十七次，Ben在心里默默记了个数。

“不行不行，还是不行。”向来温和的导演终于有了脾气，在经历了整整四十七次失败的表演之后，决定丢下Ben一个人，让他好好反省反省。“你是怎么回事，没把过妹子吗？”

是的，这是一幕激情戏，准确来说，一幕Roger和骨肉皮接吻做爱的激情戏。导演希望它像应该是的那样，性感、火热，充满激情与欲望——大名鼎鼎的Queen的漂亮鼓手Roger Taylor怎么可能少得了这个？但Ben却偏偏在这一幕上掉了链子，因为某些可能连他自己都不知道的原因。

*  
Ben当然早就不是什么纯情小处男了。他既不是从没对着镜头脱得一丝不挂，也不是从没见过比眼前这个演员还要妖娆娇俏的女人。他只是好奇，好奇真正的Roger Taylor在做爱的时候到底是什么样的。他是会像那双水蓝色的大眼睛和金得过头的柔顺长发所展现出来的那样，温柔体贴而又缓慢深入吗？还是说性爱对他而言就像他暴躁狂怒的性格那样，理应急切饥渴而又疯狂炙热呢？Ben已经被这个想法困扰了很多天，这让他分心，他在心中默默把这归为自己演不好这一幕的原因之一。

这太疯狂了，看着导演离开的背影，Ben心想。他从来没有设想过自己有朝一日能作为Roger Taylor这样一个传奇人物站在那么多摄像机前面，现在甚至还要扮成这个好看的金发男人和漂亮姑娘搞一夜情。说真的，即使在Ben最最疯狂的梦里，这些事也不会真的发生。

偶尔，在夜深人静的时候，Ben会想象自己就是Roger，那个舞台上最疯狂的鼓手，但就算绞尽脑汁，他也无论如何都想不到Roger在床上会怎样对待那些女孩儿们。这么说可能有点奇怪，不过确实，Ben想象过Roger赤裸着身体在床上做爱的样子。虽然没什么说服力，但必须澄清的一点是，这些听起来有些过头的幻想事实上并没有什么性张力。这倒也不能怪Ben，他承认Roger的美，只是他喜欢的人不是Roger金发碧眼那一挂的——他要真喜欢这个，大概对着镜子自慰就差不多了吧。

事实是，他喜欢Gwilym，不是单纯的朋友间的喜欢，而是他，Ben Hardy，迫切得不得了地想要Gwilym操他的那种喜欢。Gwilym是和他自己截然相反的一类，深色的头发深色的瞳孔，身材或许有些过于单薄，但眼神里却透露出与他身形不相称的控制欲和占有欲。当Ben的眼睛第一次对上Gwilym的，Ben就知道自己得栽在这个男人手上了。不过Gwilym却是毫无动静，无论Ben如何明示暗示，从开玩笑到送礼物的手段无所不用其极，就连小学生都不一定屑于使用的“我好喜欢你啊我和你走路的时候要偷偷用我的手背蹭你的手背”表白法都试过了，然而除了有时Gwilym会突然对Ben投来一两个意义不明的实质就是翻白眼但Ben硬要过度解读的“暧昧”眼神之外，就再也没有任何进展。

*  
“Ben，你身体不舒服吗？”Roger的声音从Ben的身后传来。果然，不教Ben敲鼓的时候，Roger还是可以很温柔的。

“啊？啊，没……没有。”Ben突然被人从幻想里拽回现实世界，一时之间没有回过神来。“我……我只是……我只是想知道……”

Roger显然是没怎么见过像现在这样支支吾吾的Ben，心里觉得有点好笑，但还是像安慰孩子一样问道：“怎么了？没关系，你说吧。”

“我只是想知道……你做这些事的时候究竟是怎么样的……你知道的吧……我是说……你……你做爱的时候……”Ben现在觉得自己笨得就像个丧失了说话能力的三岁小孩，连耳根子后面都红透了。

Brian率先大笑起来，也不知道他是什么时候进来的，但显然，他听到了他们的对话。

*  
这当然不是嘲笑，Brian只是觉得Ben好可爱，像Roger当年一样可爱。他想起四十多年前，Queen还是无名小卒的时候，他们四个人连饭都没得吃，只能天天饿肚子，靠烟、酒和性爱来麻痹自己。那个时候Roger问过他，自己蓄着长发，那些女孩子会不会觉得他不够英气、不够潇洒。

看着他的鼓手无辜地眨巴着任何一个像他那样严重的近视症患者都不可能有的大眼睛，Brian气得真想给Roger脸上来一拳。你听着，布莱恩平复了心里的怒气，微微低下头直视着Roger那双蓝色的眸子，语气严肃了起来。你睡的那些女孩子，或者我管他是哪里来的人，他们都不可能有资格评价你。

Roger开始这段话的本意是想和Brian打打趣，说两句朋友之间的玩笑话，可他没想到Brian把他的话当了真，Brian当真以为他，Roger Meddows Taylor，会因为女孩不喜欢他的长相而困扰。Roger心里觉得好笑，他活了这么多年，唯一没质疑过的事也就是自己的性吸引力了。但这会儿，看着Brian那双认真的黑色眼睛紧紧盯着自己，不再像平时说话时总是频繁地眨个不停，Roger心中生出一丝异样的感觉来，或者说，长久以来他都对Brian有这种感觉，只不过今天是个导火索。Roger没有犹豫，搂住Brian的后颈就吻了上去。唇齿交缠，肌肤相亲，那是Roger一辈子都忘不了的体验。

*  
“他啊，他做爱的时候吵得不得了。”Brian把自己的思绪从遥远的过去拉回到了现在，在Roger还冥思苦想怎么措辞不会把这个有点害羞的小男孩吓跑的时候突然开了口。似笑非笑地咧着一边嘴角，Brian看着Roger的眼睛因为惊讶突然睁大，狠狠地瞪着他。不过要他说，他一定会把那表情形容成嗔怪。

Roger是万万想不到Brian这样一个平时连半句玩笑话都讲不出来的闷油瓶嘴里怎么会突然冒出这种话来。从他们第一次做爱到现在，整整四十多年，Brian对他表达感情的方式永远都是操他，用各种方法在各种地方操他，而他也乐于配合。说话在Brian身上似乎被设置成了一种强烈的正反馈调节，平时只要他张嘴就根本没有别人插话的份儿，但只有Roger是个例外。这不是说他在Roger身边就不会喋喋不休，只是每次只要一谈到他们两个人之间的关系，哪怕只是些口无遮拦的记者想试探试探他们究竟有没有像仇人一样打过架，Brian也会立刻闭嘴，大有种此地无银三百两的架势，好像Roger对他来说是什么不得了的禁忌话题。不过幸好那些记者也没什么头脑，只当是因为两人的关系差到了彼此都不愿意谈论对方的地步。

和Brian相比，Roger就坦率得多。他大可以当着一大群人的面用根本不可能属于摇滚乐手的轻柔嗓音大声讲述自己昨天晚上又用什么姿势上了几个什么样的女孩多少次，详细到连对方高潮时喜欢说哪个脏字都会被他绘声绘色地学出来，惹得乐队里最张扬的主场也会连连摆手，掩面大笑。自从他们第一次做爱之后，Roger不止一次地想要把他们的关系公之于众，但Brian不准，他害怕，害怕自己那么多年所熟悉的生活会突然彻彻底底地掉个个儿。好吧，既然Brian不想，那Roger也只好闭嘴。

Roger在他们的关系中绝对是主动的那一个。尽管Brian极力隐瞒他们关系这件事让Roger很难过，但他渐渐试着去理解了Brian，或者说，他只是找了个借口麻痹自己，欺骗自己他们的这种肉体关系并不只是他Roger一厢情愿的。但更多时候，他们之间的性爱确确实实是Roger主导的。他会主动把自己收拾干净，做好润滑，只为了在Brian像一条公狗一样趴在他身上脱下他裤子进入他身体的时候，不用像第一次那样痛个半死，转而享受这种不知道重复过多少夜的一夜情为两个人带来的最纯粹的性高潮。

在心底里，Roger一直觉得Brian随时都可能会丢掉他不要他，起码Brian每次面对他的时候脸上那种深不可测的表情都让他提心吊胆。他觉得Brian之所以会和他维持这么多年的这种关系大概都只是因为Brian再也找不到第二个像他这么听话的床伴了。虽然在别人眼里，他Roger Taylor是个脾气暴躁的鼓手，但只有Brian才知道他在床上是多淫荡。他自己有时候也会生自己的气，气自己怎么能这么不要脸。

每天晚上，只要Brian想要他就从来不拒绝。不管时间多晚，感觉多累，他只会乖乖把自己准备好送到Brian面前。他在床上从来都很卖力，像个以出卖身体赚钱为生的妓女。他会大声地浪叫、拼命地呻吟，因为Brian喜欢这个。只要Brian要求，他就必定像只发情的母猫那样把自己整个地贴上去。Brian有些奇怪的癖好，他也都来者不拒。但有时候，Brian并不想做爱，只想用高潮把脑子里一些奇怪的或是难过的念头赶出去，Roger就会跪下把他的一切都含进嘴里，用自己的身体让他忘掉一切。Brian有时也会突然停下，可能是因为累，可能是因为没了兴致。只要Brian喊停Roger就会立刻停下，他甚至不敢让自己火热坚挺的欲望释放出来，就这样草草收拾一下便浑身滚烫地胡乱躺在Brian旁边，怕吵醒Brian所以不敢离开，只能硬等一两个钟头让自己的心情平复下来。

他真的只是太害怕了，害怕自己有什么做得不合Brian的意，于是某天早上就被没来由地赶下床去。他一直以为Brian对他没什么感情的，所以Brian对Ben的话让他吃了一惊。

*  
“所以你们……你们真的是……”显然我们可爱的小男孩正确组织语言的功能还是没恢复，但从他这两句断断续续的话里，Brian也能明白他的意思。

“是的。”Brian笑了起来，他洁白的卷发在明亮的白炽灯光下有些太过耀眼。“我们睡过，他在床上真的很吵，不把邻居吵醒誓不罢休的那种。而且——”Brian朝Roger的方向看了一眼，眼睛对上他的，“他很主动，是真的，很主动。”

Roger有些睁不开眼，不是因为灯光，而是因为Brian脸上温柔的笑，那是一种他从来没在Brian谈论他时在Brian脸上看到过的表情。以前没看到过，现在也没看到过，这是第一次。Roger有些不敢相信自己看到的一切，于是用右手手背去蹭了蹭自己的眼睛。“Bri，我以为你说你从来不谈这个的。”

“是。”Brian看向Roger的表情中隐约透出了一丝哀伤。“我从前觉得你太美了，我永远都抓不住你。我怕你一旦知道我真的爱上了你，你就会把我像你甩从前所有那些热情的姑娘那样一脚踢开。我不能这样，我想要你忘不了我。”

不行，这一切都有点太过头了，Roger一时之间有些难以接受。“等等，你是说……你……爱我？”但突然，一切的逻辑又变得清晰了起来，Roger的脑子又能正常运作了。

“是的，我爱你。”Brian朝他走进了一步，微笑着点头，那头伴随着他四十多年的卷发也有些滑稽地跟着颤动起来。

“我们错过太久了Bri，我一直以为你讨厌我，想要甩掉我。”像是一块总是压在背上的大石头终于被别人挪开，又像是离开逼仄闷热的小房间呼吸到清新的空气，Roger突然觉得一切都变得轻松起来，长久以来堆积在他肺部害得他喘不过气的问题终于不复存在。他没有什么需要再担心的了。“我也爱你。”

“对不起，我害你误会了这么久。”Brian伸出一只手揽在Roger的肩膀上，把嘴凑近Roger的耳朵。“你知道吗，昨晚我听到了什么？”

“什么？”Roger把头微微向后仰，微笑着看着Brian那双深棕色的眼睛。

“我听到有人喊Gwilym的名字，像是Ben的声音。”Brian重新把Roger的头按回自己的肩窝。“我本来以为是Ben找他有事，但那声音却有点不一样。”Brian把目光投向Ben。“尖利又有穿透力，有时候还带点喘，我就想到了从前你在床上的时候总会发出的那种声音，只不过叫的是我的名字。我突然很想你，Rog，我真的很想你。对不起。”

Roger终于伸出双臂，把还在喃喃自语的Brian紧紧拉进自己的怀里。

*  
等他们再松开手转过头的时候，他们发现Ben正盯着他们看。Ben当然不可能听见刚刚他们说了什么，但他不傻，单是看到这幅场景，他就明白了大半，这会儿正不自在地抠着自己的手指甲，在脚下的那一小片地方度来度去。

“快去吧, Ben!”Brian 冲着有点愣住的Ben挑了下左边的眉毛，眨了眨眼，再次看向身边的Roger，“去告诉Gwilym你的想法，我打赌他会喜欢你的。对吧，Roger？”

没人能拒绝在床上吵得要命的小东西，Brian想再补充一句，但他只是冲Roger露出了一个俏皮的微笑。


End file.
